


【川次方】共犯（莲西美伪三角）———全一回

by kavenie



Category: JO1, 川川
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavenie/pseuds/kavenie
Summary: 我爱上了姐姐的未婚夫....
Kudos: 7





	【川次方】共犯（莲西美伪三角）———全一回

秋日的夜晚，室外一片凉意习习，但房内春色盎然，两具男性身躯在床上交叠，男人们的喘息声此起彼伏，空气里弥漫着让人脸红心跳的暧昧情欲味道，两人鼻息交融，不知过了多久，才平复了气息。

事后，还伏在上方的银发男子侧身想亲吻身下粉发的男子，粉发男子却别开了脸，躲开了他的亲近。

“怎么？”他眯起自己的狐狸眼，勾起一抹冷淡的笑，“觉得自己对不起拓美了？”

粉色头发的男孩没有回答，紧闭着嘴巴似在极力忍耐着情绪。

  
但银发男子执意不让他回避，用力抓住他的下巴，把他的脸转过来面向自己。

“卑鄙”，望着他的狐狸眼，粉发男子只吐出两个字。

“是，我是卑鄙，但别忘了，你也是共犯”，说完，粉发男子便被抬起下巴，狠狠地被蹂躏起双唇。又一次难免地，卷起了风暴。

1

川西拓实爱上了一个人，一个他不可以爱上的人，一个叫川尻莲的男人。

并不是因为什么爱上同性的挣扎，而是更狗血的这个人是他的未来姐夫。

川西拓美，是他的姐姐。他的姐姐不仅长得好看，性格温顺，成绩还特别好，会弹钢琴，会跳芭蕾，处事圆滑，总之放在哪都是别人家的孩子那种类型，总之哪哪都比他这个只会打棒球，现在偶尔搞搞地下乐队，又不会说话不讨人喜欢的人要强得多。

有时候他甚至会怀疑，自己是不是捡来了孩子，但是望着姐姐与他有8分相似的脸，又让他打消了这个想法。既然是亲姐弟，为什么上天会那么不公平，仿佛把最好的都给了姐姐，连他也是。

第一次见到川尻莲，是在他与姐姐的订婚晚宴上。在人群中他一眼就看到了那个身着合身西装外套的男人，头发整齐地梳着背头，身姿挺拔，站在穿着粉色礼服的姐姐旁的他与姐姐是那么般配，宛如一对璧人。

想着想着，就盯着川尻莲出神了，而对方似乎也因为他的注视而注意到了他，转头向他这边看来，害他心跳加速地别开了脸。

他在室内转了一圈，也不见好转，他想，也许是因为室内的空气不够流通，才害他有这样奇怪的感受，所以他决定要到后花园转一转，吹吹冷风可能会好一些，反正他也不是主角，也没有人会关注他是不是不见了。

但当他溜到花园，发现原本该在宴会厅接受大家祝福的主角竟然比他还早一步霸占了此处，从他的角度看，他们紧密相贴，似在亲吻。

看来未来姐夫和姐姐很恩爱呢，他心想。这不是好事吗，可不知为何，他居然第一次产生了妒忌姐姐的念头。

2

川尻莲成为他“未过门”的姐夫之后，他倒是多了很多机会与他见面。但也仅限于打照面寒暄，偶尔两家人吃饭互相恭维的接触。

中秋到来之际，即将要结为亲家的他们自然而然也相聚到一起吃饭，饭桌上免不了就要客套一番，川西拓实却实在是苦手应对这些场面，只好不说话就吃饭，话题往他身上引说他不如姐姐的时候就傻笑，实在避无可避了，就借着有事来到了餐厅院落坐着发呆。

本来以为一个人能安静一点，没想到在席间的川尻莲也出来了，川西拓实看着熟悉又陌生的人，也不知道该说什么，只好傻笑说了句，“姐夫，你也出来透气啊”。

“川西君，我可还不是你姐夫”，他严肃地说道。

“姐夫平时都那么严谨吗，我看你也没大我多少，不然你也别叫我川西君，叫我拓实，我也叫你莲君就好了，可以吗？”

“嗯，好”，听了他这番话，川尻莲的脸色倒是缓解了不少。看来“伸手不打笑脸人”还真是永恒的真理。

他们的对话到这里就该结束了，毕竟川尻莲也不可能晾着双方家长和未婚妻在这跟他多纠缠，可他看着天上的月亮，又开口与他谈论起了月亮的话题：“今天的月亮真亮真圆，不知道拓实以前有看过这么美的月亮吗？”

他倒是真的不懂他们这些文化人对于美景的感叹，“月亮不都差不多吗，一月一圆，今天特别大而已，但每年都这样，也没什么特别的。”月亮的脸他没有什么兴趣，但看着他的侧脸，却又让他产生了那天订婚宴上产生的奇怪感受。

“拓实说得对，是我想多了”，他对他笑了，笑容里却似乎没有什么温度，“离席太久并不好，我先回去了，拓实也别在外面太久了，容易着凉。”

同他点过头之后，他便离开了，只留下川西拓实一人对着他的背影不知所以地发呆。

3

本以为他们的交集也仅限于偶尔的聚餐，但事情的脱轨源于一场意外。

那一天他因为坚决要与朋友组乐队在广场表演与家里人大吵了一顿，家里人觉得他身为有头有脸的川西家二公子，在外面抛头露面就是在给川西家丢脸，况且还是在街上表演，这与乞丐有何区别。

拓实却坚持每个人都有自己的梦想，即便只是以广场为舞台，也没什么好丢脸的。

话不投机的父子俩越吵越激烈，什么川西拓实不学无术，不如川西拓美让家里省心，还不如不生你这个不孝子等等不过脑子的气话都从川西老爷子嘴里说了出来。

川西拓实本来就觉得自己在这个家很委屈，又听了这些难听的话，便摔门而出离家出走了。

哪也不想去也不知道该去哪的他忽然很怀念小时候没有压力，也与姐姐没有比较的生活，竟一时起意想回川西的老家看看。

川西家的老宅虽然临近郊区还在山上，但他就是那种说干就干的性格，所以就这么一个人徒步走上了山。

只是山路毕竟是山路，他又很多年没有走过这些路了，况且以前他还是坐车前往的，于是就那么毫不意外地在林间迷了路，越走天越黑，终于在月黑风高的夜晚在林道里扭伤了腿，且让手机成功地没了电。

看来，只能等天亮，看有没有人来救援了。川西拓实消极地想。

就这么坐着坐着不知道过了多久，在他昏昏欲睡之间，似乎听到了有人在喊他的名字。

“拓实，拓实”，那声音由远到近，并不是他的幻觉。

“我在这！”快一天没有喝水的他觉得口干舌燥，可也尽力发出呐喊，“我在这！”

幸好那人似乎听到了他的呼唤，因为他看到光源离他越来越近。

当那人终于走到他面前，他才看清来的人居然是川尻莲。

见到川尻莲之后，他竟然忍不住趴在川尻莲身上哭了起来。其实他很害怕，其实他胆子小得很，在一个人等待的期间，他脑子里已经转过了无数个自己可能遭遇的不测，只是靠一口气撑着才没崩溃。

但见到川尻莲之后，就让他放松了所有防备。很明显且不知为何，他就是对他很信赖。

川尻莲什么有没说，拍拍他的背让他哭个够，当他终于止住泪之后，又给他递了一瓶已经拧开了盖子的水。

“休息够了，就回去了”，川尻莲见他终于平静下来，便起身想把他拽起，但才刚用力，就引得川西拓实“啊”得一声叫了出来。

“怎么了？”川尻莲紧张地问。

“我扭到脚了”，川西拓实不好意思地说。

“我的车停在山腰上，还得走一段路才能到”，川尻莲边这么说着边把后背向川西拓实，“上来吧，我背你”。

虽然有些不好意思，但已经疲惫的的川西拓实也不想跟川尻莲客气了，乖乖地覆上了他的背，让他驮着自己起身，闻着川尻莲身上好闻的柔顺剂的味道，倒是让他安心了不少。

覆在他的背部的川西拓实才发现，川尻莲的背几乎湿透了，当走到有路灯的地方，看到他的皮鞋几乎覆盖满了泥土。

难道说他已经找了他很久了吗？想到这个可能性，他竟然有一丝窃喜，但他更好奇的是他是怎么知道他在这里的。

而对于这个问题，川尻莲只回答了他两个字：“猜的。”

这么胡诌的话他自然是不信的，一来他应该并不知道川西老家的地址，二来他怎么就知道他人不见了，多半还是拓美告诉他的。

这也是来的人是他，而不是川西家的人的原因，因为川西家的人还在气头上，拓美担心他，所以拜托了未婚夫来找。

想到拓美也一样信赖川尻莲，他内心又划过一丝酸溜溜的感受，但所有的情绪都抵挡不住睡意的来袭，终于让他睡倒在川尻莲的身上。

也不知道过了多久，他被塞到了温暖的车上，在上车的那一瞬间，他忽然醒来了，用仅有的力气呢喃了一句，“我不回家”然后又睡了过去。自然也没有看到川尻莲因他孩子气的举动而笑开的脸。

再次醒来的时候，他人是在一个陌生的环境里。半睡半醒间，见到一个人影走到了他面前。

他揉揉自己的眼睛，看清了那个人是川尻莲，便安心下来。

“醒来啦？”他开口问他。

“嗯”，他有气无力地回答。

“肚子饿了吗？要不要吃点东西？”

“不饿。”

“还不想回家吗？”

“不回！”

“都那么大的人了，还跟家里人闹脾气”，忍不住说了川西拓实，但当他发现他的话让川西的眼红了一片只好，便把还想继续唠叨的话被吞进了肚子里，“好了好了，不说你了。”

“脚还疼吗？”他半蹲脱下川西拓实的袜子，看到脚踝处的红肿，英眉皱起，“可能会有些疼”，他摸了摸一下川西的脚踝，让他发出一声疼痛的抽气声。

“应该没有伤到骨头，好好休息等消肿了就好了”，把刚从冰箱拿出的冰袋敷在他的脚踝上，认真的神情是川西拓实未见过的模样。好看的手拿着冰袋贴在他的脚踝，就仿佛为他敷冰袋是世界上最重要的事，谁也没有再说话，时间就这样慢慢地流逝着……

“好点了吗？不能再敷了，一会儿……”川尻莲边说边抬头，对上了川西拓实迷离的双眼。

“为什么这样看着我？”川尻莲问道。

“什么？”他不懂他的意思，只觉得天旋地转，好像喝醉了酒一般。

“为什么用这样的眼神看我？”如果川西拓实能看清自己现在的模样，就会发现现在自己脸上满是红晕，深邃的黑瞳里倒影的只有川尻莲一个人。

“我……不懂”，他也不懂自己是怎么了，这一刻他只想放肆地看着川尻莲，让他的目光一直为他停留。

“你这样，我会以为你是在邀请我”，说完，刚握完冰袋还带着凉意的手抚摸上川西的脸，正好缓解了他脸部的滚烫，让他不禁舒服地闭眼呻吟出声，接着唇部就感受到了炽热的黏腻。

川尻莲吻了他，当他意识到这个问题的时候，他的双手已经攀附在川尻莲的后背。他该推开他的，他的理智告诉他，但他做不到，这一刻他只想紧紧抱着他，释放他内心的脆弱与不安，如果下一秒会走向毁灭，他也在所不惜。

然后，事情自然而然地往不可控制的方向发展了，他们成了那种不可告人的关系。他们会偷偷见面，偷偷亲吻，偷偷做着只有爱侣之间才会做的事。

川尻莲对他的需求很强烈，有一次甚至在车里就要了他，更别提两人相处的夜晚纠缠有多激烈。

他拿到了他公寓的钥匙，出入自由，对里面的一切了如指掌，这算不算不道德？

站在浴室的镜子前，川西拓实看着自己身上被川尻莲又吮又咬的痕迹，深深叹了一口气，才穿上衣服往外面走。

来到客厅的他不见川尻莲，发现他正在阳台讲电话，从对话的内容来看，对象应该是他的姐姐拓美——“对，跟预想的进度差不多。婚礼？仪式的准备都在按计划进行着……你父亲方面，不用担心，交给我来处理就好。嗯，还是那个样子……对，你好好休息……”

是啊，他怎么能选择性忘记了呢，这个人是他未来的姐夫，是要跟他姐姐携手度过一生的人。他现在所做的一切，无疑是在破坏姐姐的幸福。

他对自己说，川西拓实，该清醒了，如果非要有人受伤的话，那么这个人只能是他自己！反正也不会有人为他难过，除了他自己……

4

“老板，再来一杯！”

“喂，拓实，你约我出来，怎么就是自己在喝闷酒啊，有什么不开心的说出来”，看着一杯接着一杯只想把自己灌醉的川西拓实，身为好友的河野纯喜不禁感到担心。

“哪有不开心，我没有不开心，我特别开心，真的，我的姐姐就要结婚了，我特别替她感到开心”，说完，又举起刚刚续杯的威士忌一杯下肚，“老板，续杯！”

“我没看出来你这是哪门子的开心”，河野纯喜见他劝不住，只能用眼神示意老板，不要再给他续杯了。

此时川西拓实的电话响了，但川西只是扫了一眼人名，就把电话丢在一边。他一边大喊酒怎么还没来，一边任由电话震动个不停，河野纯喜好奇地瞄了一眼，发现屏幕上的来电姓名只有一个“莲”字。

像是要跟川西杠上了一样，那人的电话打个不停，不听真的没有关系吗？河野在心里发出疑问，但也不好意思问出口，只是默默看着电话那边的人和川西拓实谁会先投降。

但这场战争终于以川西的手机没电关机落下帷幕，而川西拓实本人，也因为喝得太多而趴倒在吧台前。

*

“我说，拓实，你最近是不是应该减减肥了，你也太沉了”，河野纯喜今晚真的很后悔跟川西拓实出来，不仅无聊地看他喝了一晚上闷酒，现在还要把人送回家去。

“呵呵，你胡说”，凉风习习，吹得他好舒服，川西拓实大半个人趴在河野纯喜身上，傻傻地笑着。

“要不是我人好，真的是不想理你了”，就快到他家了，他只想快点把人送回去，然后自己回家睡大觉。

两人拉拉扯扯走到川西家门口，发现门口有一个人站着，好像在等谁。那人也看到了他们，从角落走到大门前，看了一眼他们，像是有所不满地紧皱眉头，向河野纯喜介绍道说自己是川西的未来的姐夫，然后便把人从河野怀中转移到自己身上。

河野当然很高兴能把这个烫手山芋转手出去，听到他是川西的姐夫，想起了拓实说他们快要结婚了，还不忘恭喜起他来，“拓实说很为你们感到高兴，预祝你们新婚愉快，早生贵子！”

听了他的话，那人笑了，又说了些感谢的话，就领着川西进门了。

临走之前河野纯喜才想起，自己好像在电视报道看过这个即将要跟川西家联姻的人，名字叫什么来着，川……川尻？川尻莲？！诶，莲？

*

进门之后的川西拓实立刻从川尻莲的怀抱中脱离，恢复了冷漠的表情。

“看来你没有喝醉啊”，川尻莲望着他道，“那装醉是要给谁看？”

其实他酒量很好，他倒是想要喝醉，但是怎么喝都还是那么清醒，多想一觉醒来，这一切都是个梦，他装醉只是想短暂逃离一切的束缚，只想假装一切都是假的，但即便真的一切都没发生过，他也能隐瞒住自己的感情吗？

“不关你的事”，他走到厨房，为自己倒了一杯冰水，虽然已经喝了太多饮品，但也一杯喝尽，想借此平复自己的心情。看着跟着自己进来的川尻莲，川西拓实忍着难受，开口说道：“姐夫，请你以后不要再找我了，我不想再……”

“谁说我是来找你的”，川西的话还没说完就被打断了，“你未免也太自信了点，没喝醉就早点休息吧”，川尻莲说完便上了楼，开门进了一个房间。那是拓美的房间。而川西拓实也留意到，他并没有敲门，就直接开门进去了，原来他们已经亲昵到这种程度了。门缝透出的微微灯光与客厅的黑暗形成对比，他再也抓不紧光，让整个人被深渊吞噬。

5

“哦？莲君你怎么来了？还跟拓美一起？是昨晚来的？”隔天早晨的餐桌上，川西老爷对于未来夫婿与女儿一同出现感到十分满意，这意味着他们感情顺利，两家人的联姻相当成功。

“怎么，黑眼圈好像很重的样子，是昨晚没有休息好吗，年轻人，恩爱是好事，但也要注意身体”，看来，他想要抱外孙的愿望很快就能实现了，真是让人欣慰。

“伯父教导得是，我会注意的。”川尻莲在说这些话的时候，还不忘看着拓美微笑，让拓美不好意思地低下头埋怨自己的父亲管太多了。一副其乐融融的景象让本来就没休息好的川西拓实更觉得头疼，一顿早餐，吃得如同嚼蜡。

接下来的几天，他都过得浑浑噩噩，学校也开始了放假，他连可以逃离的地方都没有，只能每天如同行尸走肉般活着。

他跟川尻莲再也没有私下联系，偶尔见到，也是见他与拓美出双入对。这很好啊，他该高兴自己终于迷途知返，凭一己之力把错误修正，但他又会忍不住想，他与她一起的时候，是否也会温柔地对她，是否也会用温润的双唇吻上她，他与她在床上的时候……他告诉自己不要再想了不要再想了，却又无法控制自己，只能让思绪一点一点侵蚀他的心，那么谁又能来修补他被掏空的心呢？

他走在深秋人来人往的大街上，总算有些明白为什么文人都喜欢悲秋伤春，一个人的落寞染满秋意，欢笑与温暖是别人的，即便是走在热闹的人群中也难掩空虚。

走着走着他就走到了一家旅行社门前，看到了门前的广告，写着“到热带的岛屿过冬吧！”或许，他真的该去一个温暖一些的地方，能让自己冰冷的心更好过一些。

6

“拓实，你怎了？”看着望着自己发呆的弟弟，川西拓美问道。

“没事，只是今天的拓美真的很美。”一身纯白婚纱的她，美得如同天使降临。今天是拓美和川尻莲试礼服的日子，妈妈说这是拓美一生一次的大事，作为家人的他们也跟来到了婚纱店为拓美提供意见。

但其实他们的意见哪里重要，重要的是那个人的意见。他偷偷把目光转向一旁的川尻莲，见他一身合身的礼服，更衬托出优越的比例，只是，这与他再也无关。

“真的吗？谢谢拓实。”拓美笑了，笑得那么迷人。

“姐姐，对不起。”他甚少会叫拓美姐姐，可看着拓美一副笑得那么幸福的样子，让他想起了自己的无耻，是曾经妄想破坏她幸福的第三者。

“拓实，怎么了，为什么要说对不起？”她坐到拓实旁边，握着他的手，发现他的手十分冰冷。

川西拓实摇摇头，“只是觉得拓美要出嫁了，但是作为弟弟我却什么都不能为你做。”

“傻孩子，该说对不起的是我，拓实对不起，真的对不起。但是请你相信，我是爱你的，你以后就会明白了。”

“不，是我对不起，拓美，我恐怕没办法参加你们的婚礼了。”

“你说什么？”

“明天我就要跟我的朋友一起去外面旅行，可能要待比较长的时间，所以，很可惜那么美的拓美我只有今天才能看见，真的很抱歉！”

“拓实，任性也得有个度，你怎么能连姐姐的婚礼都不参加。”一旁的川西夫人不满地叱责着自家儿子，真是平时给他们惯坏了，没点分寸。

“妈妈，对不起，可是行程已经定了，我也没有办法。只能是在这里祝福姐姐和姐夫一切顺利，白头偕老。”说着这句话的川西拓实要绷不住自己的情绪，只好攥紧自己的拳头，分散自己的注意力。

“拓实，谢谢你”，拓美给了拓实一个拥抱后，又回到了始终未发一言的川尻莲身边，环着他的手臂。

他们看上去是多么的般配，这幅画面是如此的赏心悦目，但他真的要坚持不住了，“我忽然想起还约了人有事，我就先走了”，说完，他便转身向大门走去。

当他推开大门的时候，听到拓美说道“莲君……我们来试拍照片吧”，泪水再也无法控制地泛滥成灾。

7

在此之后，川西拓实便开启了放任自己的流浪之旅，他关掉了所有对外通讯的设备，一个人漫步在热带的小岛国里，看日出日落潮涨潮褪。这里旅客很少，但当地人依旧很热情，对他这个东方面孔并没有过多的排斥，甚至还有不少人见他是一个人，给了他不少暗示。

他不是没有想过找个人来忘记某人在他心上画下的印记，但实际上即便是遇到了别人对他示好，他也无法接受除了那个人之外的触碰。

原来自己有性洁癖，他可怜得发现这个事实。既然如此，心头的伤或许只有时间能够治愈。

就这么过了两个月的时间，隔绝了所有与外界的联系，怕的就是看到他与她相关报道，又会忍不住心疼。直到有一天，他居住的民宿老板拿着一个ipad来跟他说，他看新闻有个女人与他长得好像，问他是不是他的亲戚。

他一看内容，差点被吓傻，那是一个月前的报道，报道说，川西拓美与川西家断绝关系，并解除了与川尻家的婚约，但川尻家与川西家合作仍继续，读完报道之后的川西愣住了，怎么回事，他与她不应该早就完婚了吗，怎么还解除了婚约？

以他的脑容量实在是无法分析其中的缘由，他拿出自己关机已久的手机想给拓美打电话，问她到底是怎么回事，却发现手机因为太久没充电开不了机，只好借来房东的电话，拨打了海另一边的电话。

“喂，你好，哪位？”电话那头传来了拓美熟悉的声音，还好还好，自己没有把电话记错。

“拓美……”

“拓实！！我的天！真的是你，你终于跟我联系了！终于舍得出现了！你再不出现我都要担心自己性命不保了！”他才刚说了一句话，就被电话那头的拓美连环炮怼得没空问出自己的疑问。

8

在川尻莲受到的教育里，不要随便透露自己的真心是铁律。因为只有这样，敌人才不能轻易看穿你的弱点。所以他一直都是一副对什么事都不太关心的样子。喜欢，也要假装成不喜欢。

直到那一年，遇见了川西拓实。

那是他10岁的暑假发生的事，他跟着爸妈来到了同是当地有名的富商川西家作客。为表示对川尻家的隆重欢迎，川西家还特别举行了party。

十几年前的川西家还住在郊区，后花园与后山相连，环境很好。川尻莲无所事事地在大人之间转悠，忽然发现了一只不知从哪里出现的小兔子，毕竟还是小孩子，对小动物的喜爱总是很难抗拒，鬼使神差之间他已经追着小兔子走出了后花园来到了后山。结果兔子没追到，却不小心掉进了不知道是恶作剧还是别有用途的洞里。

刚下过雨的坡道十分湿滑，他试了几次都没办法自己爬上去，在呼叫了一段时间也没有人应答之后，他决定不再叫了，反正家里人发现他不在，肯定会来找的，天越来越晚，天气也越来越冷，他得好好保存体力才是。

“star star，你在哪？”不远处传来幼童的呼叫声，吸引了川尻莲的注意。

“有人在吗？”他朝洞口外呼喊。

“有人在里面吗？你看到了我的star吗？”就着月光，他看见一个比自己年纪还小的男孩趴在洞口望着他，皎洁的双眼在月光的衬托下格外明亮。

居然真是个小屁孩，看来自己还是没办法出去。也害怕他掉进洞里徒添自己的烦恼，便不断告诫他不要靠近，赶紧回去，这里很危险，别掉下来了。

可他话音还未落，身子就被一个肉身压住，很明显，小孩子并没有听他的话，反而是自己跳入其中。

“哥哥不怕，拓实来陪你”，在黑暗中那小孩抱紧他，暖呼呼的手握着他经常暖和不起来的手，童言童语地跟他说着自己的事，只言片语通过川尻莲的脑内组织，知道了他说他叫川西拓实，他是来找自己的小兔子的，叫star。

虽然只有月光的照映，但川尻莲依旧能看到小男孩有一张精致的脸，说起话来喜欢手舞足蹈，笑起来嘴巴会变成一个心形。

他很想叫他闭嘴，不要浪费体力了，但又不知为何听着他絮絮叨叨又觉得很安心，便随他去了。未免他着凉，又只好紧紧抱着他，让彼此相互依靠取暖。

所以，当大人们找到他们的时候，看见的就是两个小孩相拥而睡的画面，和谐又宁静。

由于两人都只受了一点皮外伤，这件事也就没有被追究了，再后来，川尻莲就随着父母去了别处，再也没有见过川西拓实。只是偶尔看到如同那晚的满月时，才会想起那个笨笨的小男孩让人安心的笑脸。

9

再次与川西家有所联系，是父亲计划让他与川西家大小姐联姻，以壮大两家之间的企业版图。

于是他与父母一同到川西家拜访，见到了川西大小姐川西拓美。

说实话，川西拓美举止温婉，应答得体，长得还漂亮，可以说是作为妻子的不二人选，但望着她的脸，他脑海里浮现的却是另一张稚嫩的脸庞，心里想的是不知他现在长成什么样了，是不是还拥有那纯净如水般清澈的大眼。

川尻莲知道自己借由要上厕所离席却在院子内游走的行为非常不礼貌，但他就是无法控制自己，莫名其妙地他就是很想确定川西拓实的存在，想知道他现在到底怎么样了。

川西大宅已经搬离了郊区，搬进来一个市区的别墅区，但同样也有一个后花园。而他终于在后花园里看到了正在与人说话的川西拓实。

与记忆中的稚嫩不一样，川西拓实早已长成了一个成熟的男人，算算，也该是上大学的年纪了。但他还是一眼就认出了他，因为在阳光下的他笑得是如此耀眼，仿佛世界上的一切纷争都与他无关，即便只是在与佣人说话，也是极为容易亲近的样子。这一片美好的景象不禁让他看呆了。

最可怕的是，看着他大笑成心形的唇形时，他竟然有强烈的冲动想要一吻芳泽。这个意识让他感到非常恐慌，觉得自己像个变态，他慌张地逃离了现场，然而再也没有办法安抚乱跳的心脏，让自己冷静面对川西拓美。

10

川尻莲后来才知道，川西拓美并不想跟自己结婚。

所以他们很快达成了一个协议，一个需要两人配合的协议，目的是帮川西拓美争取逃离川西家的时间与谈判筹码，而川尻莲则想为自己和川西拓实争取一个机会。

这一切川西拓实并不知情。

川尻莲原本的打算，是在解决完川西拓美的事之后，再努力追求川西拓实，但没想到的是，一次意外与一次擦枪走火，让他与川西拓实的关系发现了质变。

那天他接到川西拓美的电话，说拓实跟家里吵架离家出走了，她能想到的地方都找了还是找不到人，想他帮忙看有没有其他办法再找找人在哪，他也不知道怎么的就想起来川西家老家住所，人就直奔那去了，想着他极有可能徒步前往，就把车停在路边，拿起手电筒和一瓶水出发了。

其实他也不确定川西拓实一定在这，只好边走并喊他的名字，希望能得到回应，他在黑夜中走了好久，久到他都快失去信心了，他才终于在一片寂静中听到了他的回应--我在这！见到在树边坐着的人，也终于让他悬在半空的心安定下来。

他把人带回家，本意只是想让他好好休息，但他没忍住，亲了实在是过分诱人的川西拓实，更重要的是川西拓实不仅没有推开他，反而是紧紧抱着他，让他得到了巨大的鼓励，他再也忍不住内心的激动，就这样与他缠绵悱恻，越陷越深。

他知道川西拓实对他不是没有感情，也知道他因为顾忌他“姐夫”的身份而倍受煎熬，但他就是黑心地不想告诉他自己的心意，谁叫他把他的事忘得一干二净，凭什么只有他一个人难受了那么久，思念了他那么久。他越挣扎，他越不想放他好过。谁叫他从不肯直面对他的感情。

他川尻莲可从来就不是什么好人。

但他自己也没有因为报复而获得快感，就像那一天晚上，他找了他一整个晚上，川西拓实都没有接他的电话，最后还关机了，这让他心烦意乱，更糟糕的是他甚至担心他是不是出了什么意外的时候，打电话给川西拓美，才知道他竟然是约了人出去，还没回来。

川西拓实，真是长本事了。

他焦躁难安，又不知道该如何把人找回来，只好守株待兔来到川西家门口等着。但看到的却是川西拓实趴在一个男人身上，还对他撒娇卖萌。这让他内心实在很不爽。为让人能顺利把醉酒的人交到他手上，他只好搬出“姐夫”这个身份。

在听到那个人说川西祝福他与拓美的时候，他简直要气炸了，差点当场就爆发。还好他的制止力还不算差，最后皮笑肉不笑地把人接过来，领进了屋里。

一进屋，原本还醉醺醺的人就恢复了清醒，挣脱了他的怀抱，很好，看来他真的打扰到他的好事了。

他跟随他走进厨房，想质问他那个男的跟他到底是什么关系，但还没问出口，便被他抢先开口——“姐夫，请你以后不要再找我了，我不想再……”

他如同被人当面泼了一桶冷水，浇灭了所有热情，川尻莲啊，你可真傻，难道你真的以为他很在乎你吗？

他只觉得全身冰冷，甚至根本不知道自己说了什么对应的话，便机械式地上了楼，打开了川西拓美的房门。

“莲君？你怎么忽然来了？”面对他的突然到访，且是直接没敲门就进来的举动，让平时习惯了川尻莲绅士举动的川西拓美着实也吓了一跳，但又发现他是闭着眼睛进来的。

“你没有什么不方便吧，没有的话我就睁开眼了。”

“没有什么不方便，倒是你怎么了，那么晚了怎么过来了，找我有事？”

“没事，就是找个地方呆着”，他径自在房间的椅子上坐下，一张臭脸很明显写着心情不好，拓美猜测，能让川尻莲有这个反应的，恐怕只有自己的弟弟了。

“跟拓实吵架了？”她试探性地问。

“没有吵架。”他斩钉截铁地回答。

脸比夜色还黑了还说没有，没有就没有吧。

“那你想在我这呆多久？”

“至少两小时吧，最好一晚上。”

孩子气的回答让川西拓美不禁噗嗤一笑，没想到川尻莲也有这么幼稚的一面。

“那我是不是也需要配合你弄出一些‘动静’来才好？”

“拓美……”他承认他这样做只是想气气川西拓实，但被拓美这么一说，他还是有些不好意思。

“好了，不闹你了，不然我们来聊聊拓实的事吧。其实拓实小时候真的是一个小哭包……”

就这样，他们就“川西拓实”这个话题聊了快一整个晚上。

11

之后，他就像赌气一般，再也没有找过川西拓实，其实也是在内心期待他能主动点向他示弱，只是川西拓实也是倔，也再没有再跟他联系。

那天，他与拓美约在试礼服的婚纱店里见面，虽然他们心里都知道婚礼不可能举行，但所谓做戏做全套，为了不让人怀疑，所有的准备工作仍在继续。

同样地他也见到了一同到来的川西拓实，只是一段时间没见而已，川西拓实看上去就像瘦了好几斤，脸色也特别难看，这让川尻莲感到十分心疼，可他又有什么立场关心他呢，他只能压抑自己的关心，继续假装自己一点都不在乎他。

可当他听到他要离开的时候，他演不下去了，只想抓着他的手告诉他，这一切都不是真的，他爱的人是他，他希望他留下。但他才迈出一步，就被川西拓美圈住了腰身。

“莲君”，她看着他，用眼神扫了扫川西夫人的方向，告诉他如果在这一刻放弃，一切将功亏一篑，“我们去试拍照片吧！”

他紧紧盯着大门，极力隐藏着自己的情绪，望着川西拓实离开的背影，终究还是放下了紧攥的拳头……

*

川西拓实离开之后，他的世界也面临崩塌，没有川西拓实的世界，他的一切努力又是为了什么？

“这个时候拓实离开也是好事，这种事我也不希望他参与进来受到伤害，等一切尘埃落定，我们再把一切告诉他，好吗？”最后，是川西拓美对他说了这番话，才让他重新振作起来，再与她一起完成他们的计划。

他们用了一个月的时间，暗中收购川西集团的股份，并迅速建立了一家与川西集团做对家的公司，让川西集团遭到了极大的威胁而不得不与对家谈判，当川西拓美与川尻莲同时出现在川西集团时，川西老爷才知道自己被女儿和未来女婿摆了一道。

但他并不知道他们这样做的目的究竟是什么，尤其是当他们一个表示会将所有股份无条件让出，一个表示会代表川尻家继续注资，就让他更加迷惑了。

川西拓美倒是很快说明了自己的要求，那就是要父母还她一个自由，她想去追求自己的幸福。

虽然川西家并不乐意，但自家女儿用如此激烈的方式抗争，也只好同意了。

而川尻莲到底打了是什么如意算盘，川西家还真是猜不出来，最后川尻莲只说了句，“到时候你们就会知道了。”

一切都似乎尘埃落定了，唯一的不确定因素就是川西拓实。

川西拓美与川尻莲解除婚约的新闻也已经发布了快一个月，川西拓实仍然没有任何消息，面对着川尻莲越来越紧绷的神经和越来越黑的脸，川西拓美也没有信心自己会不会引火上身。

只能祈求自己的弟弟赶紧出现，来抚慰这头随时可能会爆发的野兽受伤的心。

12

跟川西拓美通了电话后，川西拓实几乎是立马就往家里赶。

他怎么都没想到，原来他们联姻的背后牵扯到这么多的纠葛，拓美还告诉他其实川尻莲所做的一切都是为了他，她和川尻莲之间从来没有爱情，只是伙伴关系，她心里爱的是别人，而川尻莲心里的人是他。

“拓实，你真的要快点回来，我都怕莲君要撑不住了”，他因为拓美的话而心跳不已，也因她这句话让他担心不止，一向都要强的川尻莲，即便是受伤了肯定也不愿意吭一声，如果是连拓美都觉得他快绷不住了，那事情可能真的有点大条了。

他现在只想马上回到他身边，可还有十几个小时的飞行时间呢，哎，现在的每一秒对他来说都是煎熬。

*

昨晚又一次的失眠加着凉，让坐在办公室的川尻莲又感觉到头疼，他打开抽屉拿出止痛药，熟练地吞下。他不禁自嘲道，没想到自己也有一天会熟悉了这种难受的感觉。但他还不能倒下，因为还有一堆事务等着他处理，他还在等着一个人回来……

桌上的办公电话响起，他顺手接了起来，秘书告诉他一个叫川西拓实的人找，再之后，他便听不到任何声音了。

川西拓实落地之后，就直奔了川尻莲的办公室，在秘书引领进门之后，他见到了坐在办公桌前头也没抬的川尻莲。

“我回来了……”他忍住激动的内心，努力挤出这几个字。

但对方仍是没有抬头继续阅读这文件，在几秒后哼出了一个“嗯”。

“莲君，是我，拓实，我回来了”，怕他没听见，他又走到他面前重复了一遍，虽然他还是没有抬头看他，但看他的身形，好像真的消瘦了不少。

“知道了”，他依旧没有抬头，这次说的是三个字。

“既然你没有话跟我说，那我就走了”，什么嘛，看来拓美就是太夸张了，他虽然是瘦了点，但也没她说的那么严重，他川西拓实哪有那么重要，根本就是可有可无，害他还那么担心。可才刚转身拉起行李，人就从背后被抱住了。

抱他的人把头深深埋在他的项间，抱他的手还在止不住微微颤抖，过了好一会儿，才用浓重的鼻音说了一句，“回来就好。”

看来，拓美并没有骗他，他川西拓实还是挺重要的，他忍不住又哭又笑，转过身子与他紧紧相拥。

“嗯，我回来了，再也不走了！”

*

“所以，这就是你的目的？”看着自己儿子与川尻莲紧握的双手，川西老爷开口道。

“是的”，川尻莲也不加掩饰，直面回答。

“原来是醉翁之意不在酒啊，罢了罢了，我老了也管不了那么多了，随你们年轻人吧”，经历过这一糟，他也看开了，与其想左右儿女的命运，落得一个大家都不愉快的结果，还不如随他们高兴，让他们有个幸福的归宿。

而本来以为一定会掀起风暴的川西拓实一脸懵逼，平日里对他们管教严格的父亲居然会这么爽快就同意了？

他不知所以地用眼神向川尻莲追问，得到的却是川尻莲总之就是这么回事的微笑。

“谢谢父亲成全”，川尻莲向川西老爷鞠躬，川西拓实也跟着川尻莲一起鞠躬。看着这一幕的川西老爷心想，其实他也不是那么乐意的，但是想到川尻莲的铁血手腕，罢了，多一个亲人还是比多一个仇人要好。

*

“所以，在我不在的期间，到底发生了什么事啊？居然能让我爸妈那么爽快就答应了我们的事？”

“也没有发生什么，虽然方式不一样，但也满足了他们娶儿媳和找女婿的愿望。”

“什么意思啊，我听不懂。”

“拓美没有跟你讲杨小姐的事吗？”

“杨小姐？”

“你们真的是亲姐弟吗？”怎么回事，类似的话好像他不止说过一次。

川尻莲又大概把拓美的事跟川西拓实复述了一遍，让川西拓实感叹：“我只觉得我好蠢，被人卖了都还什么都不知道。”

听了他的话，川尻莲不禁发笑，“是啊，你个傻子还真得好好‘谢谢’你的姐姐那么关照你。”

“拓美吗？为什么啊？她关照我什么了？”

“你自己想想吧”

13

这是川尻家二公子与川西家大小姐的订婚晚宴现场。

这可是全城期待的豪门联姻，王子与公主的童话谁都爱看，所以现场名流和媒体都众多，好不热闹，被众人包围的川尻莲和川西拓美就像一对金童玉女般耀眼得让人羡慕。他们配合着人们的期待露出得体的微笑，闪光灯不断记录着这美好的一刻，让人不禁感叹，真是绝配呢！

然而实则背地里两人各怀心思，内心都在盘算着别的事。就像此刻，川西拓美发现，她的“未婚夫”正盯着一个角落，眼神炙热。

那是从来不可能在她身上出现的眼神，她好奇地观察，顺着他的眼神看去，发现他看的人正是自己的弟弟川西拓实。

一个可能性在她脑里浮现，让她难掩内心的激动，迫不及待拉着川尻莲来到后花园。

“莲君，我知道你和我一样，都不想要这场婚姻”，怕有人打扰他们，她只好贴着他的身体，环抱着他的腰在他耳边细声说道，这样在外人看来他们是情侣间忍不住要亲热，自然会识相地走开不打扰。

“川西小姐，我想你误会了，你我家境相当，强强联合是百利而无一害，我有什么可能跟利益过不去？”

“莲君你啊可是真不坦率，我知道你想要的人不是我，是拓实对吧，我可以帮你得到他。”

川西拓美的话成功让川尻莲收起了伪装的笑脸，虽然他跟川西拓美相处的时间不多，但他总能隐约感觉到这个女人并不像外表表现得那么人畜无害。

“你要怎么帮我？”既然她是聪明人，他也不想跟她绕弯子。

“自然是利用我，不过天下没有免费的午餐，莲君，我们做个交易吧，你想得到拓实，而我需要争取时间，想得到拓实的你，得配合我的演出。”

“这样卖你的弟弟，你真的是亲生的吗？”

“我倒是觉得是他赚了，反正你爱他，吃亏的肯定不会是拓实。”

在听完她的这段话之后，他更确定了自己的想法，这个女人确实不简单，“看来，我的重新审视你才行了，我的未婚妻。”

“那还真是谢谢你抬举我了”，川西拓美笑了，“看来，我们是达成共识了，那么今天开始，我们就是共犯了，合作愉快。”

“合作愉快”，川尻莲缓缓退出川西拓美的怀中，转身习惯性寻找那个身影，当在落地窗的角落发现他时，狐狸眼就像盯紧了猎物的野兽般，这一次，他不会再松手了。

\----------------end-----------------

所以杨小姐是什么🤔

大家还记得ins湖畔已注销了的ren.yan.g吗🤣


End file.
